kyoukaramaoufandomcom-20200214-history
Van Da Via Ondo
Sung by Josak Kanji 【一】 島の乙女に　恋をすりゃ ヴァン･ダー火山も大噴火　 ともに　海は渡れねど 見上げる空に　同じ月 (あコリャ) ヴァン　ヴァン　ヴァンダヴィーア　夢の島 一度来たなら　忘られぬ 【二】 島の娘が　涙すりゃ ヴァン･ダーが浜に渡しぶき 恋の峠は　越されねど 見下ろす海に　映る月 (あコリャ) ヴァン　ヴァン　ヴァンダヴィーア　愛の島 二度目来たなら　離られぬ 【三】 島の女が　愛を知りゃ ヴァン･ダー温泉　大噴射 粋(いき)なあんたは　旅の人 自由気ままの　流れ星 (あコリャ) ヴァン　ヴァン　ヴァンダヴィーア　夢の島 三度来たなら　帰られぬ 【四】 島の若人(わこうど)　夢を見りゃ ヴァン･ダー波止場に　船が着く いつか　いとしいあの妓(こ)にも 見せてやりたい　虹の橋 (あコリャ) ヴァン　ヴァン　ヴァンダヴィーア　愛の島 四でとうとう　捕らわれる　 【五】 島の夫婦(めおと)が　結ばれりゃ ヴァン･ダー街道　花盛り 嬉し恥ずかし　添い寝して ともに見上げよ　同じ月 (あコリャ) ヴァン　ヴァン　ヴァンダヴィーア　宝島 夢見心地で　ひと踊り Romaji (ichi) Shima no otome ni koi wo surya van da kazan mo dai funka tomoni umi wa watarenedo miageru sora ni onaji tsuki (akorya) van van vandavia yume no shima ichi do kitanara wasuranenu (ni) shima no musume ga namida surya vanda ga hama ni nami shibuki koi no doge wa kosarenedo miorosu umi ni utsuru tsuki (akorya) van van vandavia ai no shima ni do me kitanara hanararenu (san) shima no onna ga ai wo shirya van da onsen daifunsha ikina anta wa tabi no hito jiyuu kimama no nagareboshi (akorya) van van vandavia yume no shima sando kitanara kaerarenu (yon) shima no wakoudo yume wo mirya van da hatoba ni fune ga tsuku itsuka itoshii ano ko nimo misete yaritai niji no hashi (akorya) van van vandavia ai no shima yotsu de toutou torawareru (go) shima no meoto ga musubarerya van da kaidou hanazakari ureshi hazukashi soineshite tomoni miageyo onajitsuki (akorya) van van vandavia takarajima yumegokochi de hito odori English (one) If you make love to the maidens of the island, the volcano Vander will erupt greatly and if you can't cross the ocean together, look up in the sky and see the same moon. (Oh! Look at that sky!) Van, Van, Vandavia, the island of dreams. If you come here once, you'll never forget. (two) If the daughters of the island cry, the Vanda beaches will wash away the tears. Before crossing the road of love, look down at the sea and see the reflection of the moon. (Oh! Look at that sky!) Van, Van, Vandavia, the island of love. If you come here twice, you'll never want to let go. (three) If the women of the island learn what love is, the Vanda hot springs' water will spring higher. You, cultivated people, that travel a lot, you're like a carefree shooting star. (Oh! Look at that sky!) Van, Van, Vandavia, the island of dreams. If you come here three times, you'll never want to go home. (four) If the young people of the island dream, the ships will arrive to the Vanda docks. And one day, your beloved child too will see the rainbow he wants to see. (Oh! Look at that sky!) Van, Van, Vandavia, the island of love. Finally on the fourth time, the island caught you. (five) If the couples of the island tie the knot, The roads of Vanda will celebrate. Happy and embarrassed, they will sleep together. and they will look up and see the same moon. (Oh! Look at that sky!) Van, Van, Vandavia, treasure island. In a dreamy state of mind, people dance. Category:Music